


For Your Eyes Only

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Blowjobs, M/M, Post-Race, USA GP, based on shirtless seb, possessive daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Set after the USA GPDaniel's all but happy that Sebastian undressed in front of the cameras.He has some frustrations to work off as the German returns to the Ferrari motorhome.





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Shirtless Seb - even though it was only his back - was literally the highlight of the USA GP.  
> As my friend and I were checking Tumblr after the race, I got inspired by the GIFs and well this came to be.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> XOXO KPD

Another hand clasps onto his bare back as he makes his way to his motorhome. Turning he's greated by a man clad in red. “Well done, Sebastian!” He smiles nodding in the fan's direction.  
He’s feeling estatic. P1 was impossible today, he'd noticed after the first few laps.  
P2 highly unlikely after he lost all the grip in his tires but they managed it anyhow. Having Kimi next to him up there makes it all too more special.

A hint of sadness fills him as he realizes one certain person was missing on the podium. He shrugs it off as he arrives at the Ferrari building, entering his personal space where he can finally cool down.  
Placing his soaked shirt together with his helmet on the small table, Sebastian grabs a towel rubbing all the sweat off his face. He has to be ready to face the press in a few, but he immediately brushes the thought to the back of his mind. 

The ghost of a grin forms on his features. “I wish you could have been up there with me.” Sebastian says, feeling the presence behind him.  
Two arms come around his shoulders as words are whispered in his ear.  
“I know, but engine loss. Whatcha gonna do about it?” He turns around to face Daniel, giving him a quick kiss.  
“You did amazing, babe.” Says the Australian who pulls his personal victor a bit closer.  
“Thanks,” Sounds more like a squeak than anything else as he feels his lover's crotch pressed against his own.  
“I wasn’t all to happy with the aftermath, though.” Daniel’s eyes darken. Sebastian frowns, unaware of what he’s actually referring to. “Max?”  
The younger man chuckles, “No, not Max.” He lets a hand wander down the German’s chest, leaving scratchmarks behind. “This.”  
Sebastian takes in a shaky breath as Daniel moves into his black underwear.  
“I saw your little striptease on television.” He grabs Sebastian’s cock, feeling it harden in his grip. “Only my back.” Sebastian whimpers as he leans into the touch. “The front’s for your eyes only.”  
Daniel smirks, retracting his hand. “Good.”  
Letting out a whine, Sebastian finds the lost of Daniel’s grip more disappointing than the actual loosing of the race.  
He doesn’t need to wait long though as Daniel picks him up before throwing him on the bed, trapping Sebastian's body under his own.  
While sucking softly on the man's bottom lip, he slowly pulls down the remaining overalls of his boyfriend’s legs. He feels the erection, hidden beneath the thin fabric of Sebastian's boxers and his own shirt, press against him.  
Daniel stands back for a second, taking in the perfect body of the blond laying helplessly on the mattress.  
“Dan, please.” Sebastian whimpers, pushing Daniel into action.  
He crawls on top of the German, kissing his lips. “I,” He whispers, leaving a trail of kisses down Sebastian’s jaw. “Love,” His fingers roam the muscled chest, as he follows his made-up path with kisses and small bites. “You.”  
Daniel glances up at Sebastian as he hooks one finger behind the elastic of his underwear. The silent pleading in the ocean blue eyes is comfirmation enough as he pulls it down.  
As expected, Sebastian’s hard-on pops out. Daniel follows the vein with his index-finger teasing the already trembling German, before guiding the cock to his mouth. Sebastian throws his head back, as he moans in pleasure.  
Daniel slowly moves up and down, his tongue carressing the tip.  
“Scheiße,” Sebastian curses as he takes a hold of Daniel’s dark curls, pulling softly in pleasure. "Fuck, Dan!"  
He trusts his hips upward, indicating he’s ready to come. Daniel quickens the pace, grasping onto Sebastian’s leg. The warmth spreading through his body causes Sebastian to bite down hard. He tries to refrain himself from screaming out the Australian's name, but it's in vain once he comes.  
Daniel pulls back, swallowing the cum before licking his lips clean.  
He crawls into bed, laying his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.  
A hand’s still tracing the defined abs as he looks at the love of his life. “Congratulations, Seb.” Sebastian glances down, kissing him hastily.  
“Thanks, babe.”


End file.
